Companion experiences for linear television (TV) content are generally limited to second screens like those supported by mobile and tablet devices. This often forces the user to divide attention between a big screen TV in front of him or her and a smaller screen in hand. Synchronicity between these devices plus the physical location of the screens can often create an unharmonious experience (i.e., the user wants the data, but is always missing something). In addition, when presented with a content distribution system and interface that is intended to occupy only partial attention from the user, the companion experiences are not currently designed in such a way as to be delicately disruptive and which can utilize reduced user input to attain and maintain a meaningful state.
Users can also face other issues with companion experiences. For example, TV-oriented activity space for any notifications of events happening in real time generally cannot be served directly to the TV screen with which the user is engaged. In most cases, notifications of live events are limited to second screen devices. Moreover, there is typically limited capability for following a notification into an interactive space on a TV related to the live event.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.